Ice King (Fortnite)
Summary The Ice King is a character from the game Fortnite. The ruler of Polar Peak and the wielder of the legendary Infinity Blade, he wreaked havoc during Fortnite's seventh season by freezing the entire island over in minutes and summoning a legion of Ice Fiends across the map. The Ice King was formerly unlockable during Season 7 by getting to Tier 100 on the Battle Pass but has since been unavailable. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically and with Pickaxe, 7-C with Weather Manipulation Name: The Ice King Origin: Fortnite Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation, Weapon Mastery (With the Infinity Blade), Weather Manipulation (Created an enormous snowstorm that froze Fortnite Island over), Resurrection (Resurrected the Cube Fiends created by The Visitor), Mind Manipulation (Was able to control his Ice Legion, additional Mind Manipulation with D.E.C.O.Y.), Necromancy (Controlled the now-undead Ice Legion), Corruption (Corrupted the Cube Fiends into Ice Fiends), Forcefield Creation, Magic, Statistics Amplification (With the Infinity Blade and Kinetic Overload), Flight, Status Effect Inducement (With Frozen Castle), Paralysis Inducement (With Frozen Castle), limited Matter Manipulation (Can build structures such as walls, floors, B.A.S.E., and R.O.S.I.E. in seconds), Energy Manipulation (With Kinetic Overload) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable to The Player), Small Building level with the Ice Scepter (Based off of wall fragmentation), Town level with Weather Manipulation (Froze Fortnite Island) Speed: Normal Human travel speed, Supersonic+ attack speed (Comparable to The Player) Lifting Strength: Likely Peak Human (Comparable to The Player) Striking Strength: Small Building level Durability: Small Building level (Should be comparable, if not superior to The Player) Stamina: Unknown, at least equal to The Player, possibly far higher Range: Kilometers Standard Equipment: Infinity Blade, Ice Scepter, a shield, B.A.S.E., D.E.C.O.Y., R.O.S.I.E. Intelligence: Gifted (Knows how to skillfully use the Infinity Blade, Should be comparable to The Player) Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Save The World: * B.A.S.E.: A large mechanical structure that the Ice King can place down on floor tiles. Structures attached to B.A.S.E. up to a distance of four segments out are structurally reinforced. B.A.S.E. must be placed down in order to use Frozen Castle. ** Frozen Castle: Enemies standing on B.A.S.E. are "snared," or slowed by 15% of their speed. Enemies that damage a structure reinforced by B.A.S.E. are frozen in place for four seconds. Freezing has a cooldown of 15 seconds. * Kinetic Overload: Melee attacks resulting in knockbacks or staggers result in an area of effect energy attack that deals 25 damage to nearby enemies. (For reference, the Player has 100 health.) After melee critical hits, melee impact damage is increased by 10% for 5 seconds. This stacks with up to five additional critical hits, meaning damage can be boosted up to 150% of what it normally is. * Bull Rush: The Ice King charges forward with a shield in hand. Any enemies hit by this attack are "collected" on the shield, which knocks them back after Bull Rush ends or the Ice King collides with a wall. Does a base of 156 physical damage, which is enough to kill an unshielded Player in one hit. See the gallery for a visual clarification of what this entails. * D.E.C.O.Y.: The Ice King deploys a D.E.C.O.Y., which distracts any nearby opponents for a period of 6 seconds. * R.O.S.I.E.: The Ice King deploys an automated turret that can shoot up to 7 rounds a second. R.O.S.I.E. has 150 ammo and deals 69 points of physical damage per shot. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fortnite Category:Ice Users Category:Sword Users Category:Kings Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Leaders Category:Scepter Users Category:Weather Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Necromancers Category:Corruption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7